1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulk vending amusement apparatus, particularly well suited for use with gumballs and the like, for dispensing a product in an entertaining manner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bulk vending apparatus having a diverter to divert the product to one of a plurality of visible tracks which each define a different movement path between a product bin and a dispensing point.
2. Prior Art
Bulk vendors are well known in the art and include a product reservoir, a coin actuated dispensing mechanism, and a dispensing point from which the product is removed. Simple devices, such as gumball machines, are designed to serially dispense the product from the reservoir. These vending devices are typically designed only to display and dispense the product. Such devices are typically limited by their inability to attract potential customers. Attempts have been made to overcome this drawback and draw attention to the devices. One such improvement has been to paint the devices bright colors and configure the machines in a more appealing manner. Another improvement has been to provide limited entertainment in addition to dispensing the product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,822, issued Sep. 26, 1995 to Haymond discloses an elevated machine with a product reservoir disposed at a substantial height and a dispensing point disposed near the base or ground. A helical track is formed in a transparent column extending between the reservoir and base. Thus, when the device is actuated, the product, such as a gumball, winds its way from the reservoir to the dispensing point through the visible, helical track. The track configuration provides a limited degree of entertainment while the size of the device draws attention. Other machines have been designed with more sophisticated and visually stimulating dispensing tracks. These devices typically have a display case disposed between the reservoir and the dispensing point in which a complicated track configuration is contained. These devices also incorporate light and sound to entertain and attract attention. While largely successful, these devices are still limited by the single track. After a single product has been dispensed, the device loses its novelty and appeal. In addition, more sophisticated consumers are able to quickly ascertain the path of the product along the track and become disinterested.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a bulk vendor capable of providing multiple and unexpected entertainment. It would also be advantageous to develop a bulk vendor for repeatedly encouraging activation. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop a bulk vendor for drawing attention of potential customers.